David Samson, The Story of a Retarted Trainer
by the raven101
Summary: This ended up being a oneshot unless I get 5 comments, then I will start working on another chapter. But otherwise, it was just for fun. Summary of story inside.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon. The only thing I own is the storyline, most of the characters, and the settings.

**WARNING: **This story is rated M. It is rated M because of: Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Suicide Attempts, Mistreated Mental Illness Trainer, Mistreated Pokemon, and Sex. If you don't approve of any of those topics please don't flame me and please don't read this story.

**SUMMARY: **This story is about a mentally challenged pre-teen whose mother is trying to send on a Pokemon Journey. The story is of the pre-teen's trials and tribulations throughout his Journey. It takes place in Kanto.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, since no one is reading my other story I decided to write another one in hopes that someone actually wants to read this story. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcome, positive reviews are welcome, but flames are not welcome unless they involve constructive criticism. I'm writing the mentally challenged boy's speech as though he's actually talking for the first chapter. If it's hard to understand let me know so I can fix it for the 2nd chapter. Please, I beg of you, read my other story entitled: My Tourniquet. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Disinclined Departure

In a dark room, near midnight, on a rainy night, a woman sat in her kitchen drinking cold coffee. Her gaze was fixed upon the wall facing her. The wall was covered in ugly wallpaper, not matching anything else in the room. She glared at the wallpaper and sipped her coffee. Her jet-black hair appeared to be unbrushed and uncombed. Her dark eyes could probably turn one to stone if looked into, maybe that's why no one looked her, directly, in the eye. Her body was skinny, unfed for many a day. Her face was disfigured, her eyes surrounded by bags and were bloodshot, her nose was crooked and probably broken many times, her lips are pale and cracked, and her cheeks are graced by dimpled but scarred by large cheekbones. This woman, so ugly and deformed, just so happened to be plotting something.

"Damn it, how am I going to get rid of him?" Her words cut through the kitchen's silence like a knife. The only thing audible was the rain falling down out of the sky like tears falling from a naïve teenager's eye because she lost her 'true' love.  
"I ain't got the money to pay for his illness. How did I get left with this messed up kid?" She asked herself. She looked down at her left hand. Her ring finger contained a small ring with a tiny diamond. Her husband had left one day and never came back. She always has had that wish that he would come back, but things don't look so good on that subject. She never takes off the ring because he never divorced her.

"How could us two perfect human beings produce such a messed up kid?" She looked over at a picture hanging in the wall. The picture contained her husband and herself on their wedding day. She looked absolutely gorgeous, back then. Her wedding gown was very long. Her body was thin, but not as thin as it had become. Her black hair was curled and perfectly washed. Her nails were manicured, she wore make-up, and her eyes sparkled. None of that is true about her anymore. The man next to her was taller than her, wearing a brown suit, his face was shaved, his eyes were a soft and warming brown, his black hair was combed over, and his shoes were polished. They both looked so happy. Nowadays, happiness isn't used in that house.

"Aren't they sending 11-year-olds away again this year?" She walked over and picked up the newspaper.

It read: _Calling all aspiring Pokemon Trainers! Visit Professor Rose tomorrow, July the 1st, to receive a Pokemon. Limited Pokemon, so first come first serve. You must be over the age of 11. Remember; first come first serve on the latest and greatest Pokemon (most found 30-100 miles away in amazing cities)!_

"Yes, yes! This is perfect! I can get this bastard out of my hair by sending him away! This will all end perfectly!" The agog mother said. She laughed a croaky and squeaky laugh, it sounded like fingernails being scraped across a chalkboard but worse.

* * *

After the dreadful and dreary night, the morning was actually quite tranquil and wonderful. The sun was ready to play and the wind was blowing calmly. An 11-year old boy sat up in his bed and wiped his eyes. He yawned and laughed to himself.

"Gewd marning mommy," The boy said in his slurred speech. His mother was sitting in a chair and smiling wickedly.

"Hello son, good morning," She said with a smirk on her face.

"Whatta you dewing heruh?" He asked.

"Oh, well I wanted to see my beautiful boy," He blushed. "Do you want to come with me somewhere this morning, son?"

"Shar!" He exclaimed happily.

"Good, now get dressed and I'll fix breakfast for you,"

"Oh hay!" He jumped out of bed and then tripped over his feet. He giggled at his clumsiness and his mom smiled.

She walked downstairs and he walked over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out some clean and white briefs. He pulled back the elastic band and read his mother's handwriting, "Monday". He smiled. He pulled off his clothes and stepped into one of the legs of the underwear. He pulled one up and fell back onto his bed trying to pull them on. He scrambled around trying to pull them on. After a five-minute struggle he finished. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a white shirt. His mother color coated his shirts for each day, white for Monday, gray for Tuesday, red for Wednesday, blue for Thursday, orange for Friday, yellow for Saturday, and black for Sunday. He slipped on the shirt and then went into a drawer for shorts. He pulled on khaki shorts, some socks, and he velcroed his white sneakers. He walked into the bathroom a room over from his bedroom. He brushed his black curly hair until it was a tad bit nicer than when he woke up. He walked downstairs and there, sitting on the kitchen table, was a huge plate of pancakes, sausage, and eggs. Next to the plate was a big glass of orange juice. He eagerly and hungrily sat down and started eating the food.

"You nevah mahke food like dis ma!"

"Yes, well, today is a special occasion."  
"Wha? Whadi I do?"

"Well, nothing actually. I just thought since you are old enough you can go out on a Pokemon journey."  
"Wha? No! I duhn't wantta go!"

"Yes you do."

"I dew?"

"Yes, remember. You've been talking about it forever."

"Weely?" He finished eating all of his food and gulped down his orange juice.

"Yes."

"Nuh uh mommy! You er lyin'!"

"Don't you take that tone with me! You're going and that's final."

* * *

The wind was blowing and the sun was shining brightly. Puddles of rain surrounded the path that an unwilling boy was being dragged by his arm by his mother.

"NO!" The boy screamed. He had a backpack on his back and his mother was holding a black bag.

"Yes son! You have to go!"  
"Peas no! I duhn't wantta go!" He screamed as he bit his mom hard on her hand. He ran away from his mom, but ended up tripping because of his clumsiness.

"David Michael Samson the Third get back here!" His mom tackled David and she began to slap his behind painstakingly hard. He screamed out in pain as tears shot out of his eyes.

"GET UFF ME!" He screamed out and pushed his mom off. David ran off and bumped into someone with a white lab coat on, a sea green polo shirt underneath, tan khaki pants, and black shoes.

"Prufessur Oak!" He exclaimed. "Suve me frum muh mommy!" He yelled out at the grandson of Gary Oak. He had brown hair with a gray streak through the side above the ear. He appeared around 45 and he had soft brown eyes.

"Wait, what's going on?" Just then Ms. Samson appeared out of breath and sweaty.

"Oh, Professor! I was just going to your office with David when he ran off."

"Dat's nut rue!" He exclaimed as he heaved for air.

"Yes it is! David and I were going to your office so he could begin his Pokemon journey."

"Come with me Ms. Samson." He took her by the arm and walked a few steps away.

"You know I can't allow him to go on a Pokemon journey. He's mentally ill—"

"Don't you dare tell me what he is! I know what he is! He's a fucking trouble, a thorn in my side, and I want to get rid of him! Don't you understand? I'm not going to stand here and watch you not allow my child go on a journey."

"He's unstable to take care of a Pokemon, that's why. I don't want him to injure any Pokemon or be injured by a Pokemon."  
"I've taught him well, he knows what to do."

"See, that's what I don't trust. What if he does get injure or what if he does injure a Pokemon. I since some recessed anger in him that he doesn't know how to let out properly."

"Damn you Oak! I've known you for years and we've always been friends. I won't let this happen! I will appeal to the Elite 4! I will make sure my son goes, you can't do this!"

"Calm down, Molly. There's a Pokemon that has similar issues as your son and I think that if they spent time together then they'd learn more about themselves and hopefully become more accustomed to the world around them. You and I will have to make sure to watch over him. I'll call ahead to all of the Pokecenters and have Nurse Joy have David call us to make sure he's okay. We'll always be around to help him. I'm not sure if we should allow him to battle—"

"That is what a Pokemon Journey is all about, battling! He will battle, no matter what!"

"Okay, okay! We'll only contain him to Kanto Island. Now, let's get to the lab for his Pokemon."

* * *

The lab was large and had white walls and blue tiled floor. The three were standing around a container that held a Pokeball labeled with a yellow piece of tape.

"Here you are David, your very own Pokemon."

"What eese it?"  
"It's a Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur are the Seed Pokemon."

"Oh! Whaz iz nahm?"

"Well, you can name him if you want to."

"Hokay! Saum."

"Sam?"

"Yah!"

"Would you like to see him?"

"Shar!"

Professor Oak took out the Pokeball and he pressed the button on the front of the half white and half red ball. A beam of light shot at the ground and the ball opened up. The light formed into a four-legged creature with a large bulb on its back. The creature was a greenish blue color and had darker green-blue spots on its body. The bulb on its back was a light green. Its mouth was red and so were its eyes.

"Baaa!" The Pokemon moaned out.

"He's so cuhl!"

"Yes, he's very unique," Professor Oak, announced. "Just like yourself!"

"Iz he mahn?"

"Yes, you get to own him. So, do you still not want to go on your journey."  
"Eef I do, do I geet Saum?"

"Yes, do you want to go?"

"Yahs! Must defuh netley!"

"Alright, well say goodbye to your mom and I'll give you some things to use on your journey."

David hugged his mom and she smiled a malevolent grin at the wall. _Finally, rid of this damn child!_ She pondered.

"I wuv you mommy!"  
"I love you too son!"

Professor Oak smiled at the two and went over to a desk. He pulled out a bottle, some more of the red and white Pokeballs, and a red contraption.  
"Here David, these are more Pokeballs for you to use to capture more Pokemon. You capture Pokemon by using the Pokemon you have to battle until the other Pokemon almost faints and then you throw this Pokeball at him and maybe you'll capture him."

David smiled. He grabbed the balls and put them in his red backpack. Professor Oak continued.  
"This is a Pokedex. It has all of the knowledge of Pokemon inside it. If you point it at a Pokemon and press this red button Dexter, that's its name, will give you information about the Pokemon."  
"Neet oh!" David put the Pokedex inside a different pocket, opposite the Pokeballs.  
"And last, this is what Sam will need to drink once in the morning, every morning. It is a type of potion I created to help him learn Pokemon instincts that he never received as a baby."

"Hokay!" David put the bottle in another pocket.

"Well, I think you're ready David. Good luck. Take this map," He grabbed a map out of another drawer. "We're here, in Pallet Town." Professor Oak pointed to a point on the map. "This strip is Route 01, the route you'll need to take to get to the next city, which is Viridian City."

"Hokay! Bye!" David hugged his mom once more and shook Oak's hand. David opened the door after pointing the specially marked Pokeball at the Bulbasaur and he entered in the Pokeball. He put the ball in his pocket and walked outside the door, the light shining brightly in his eyes. With a stumble and a trip he made his way toward Route 01.

* * *

**A/N**: I didn't have time to read over this and change grammar and spelling errors because I'm leaving in ten minutes. This chapter probably isn't as good as it could be, but I basically just wrote half of it now. Next chapter will be better, I swear! Next chapter will be up some time in July. Thanks again for reading! 


End file.
